You're Not Alone, Never Will Be
by Christine JAZZ07
Summary: When Billy left Rebecca alone, Rebecca has an extreme pain inside and doesn't feel well. Will the help of her friends cheer her up? But the bigger question is will Billy come back? Sequel to Resident Evil's New Mission.
1. Goodbye?

NOTE: I don't own any characters in the story except from myself and the song this story doesn't belong to me either.

**_OK This story is for those of you who love the RebeccaXBilly Pairing and hope that all of you will like it and this is only short but I hope that you will like it._**

_I don't want to let you down_  
_I don't want to lead you on_  
_i don't want to hold you back_  
_From where you might belong_

_You would never ask me why_  
_My heart is so disguised_  
_I just can't live a lie anymore_  
_I would rather hurt myself_  
_Than to ever make you cry_  
_There's nothing left to say but goodbye_

The sound of the wedding bells, the sound of crowd cheering and the happy couple walking outside the church. It's official Chris Redfield and Jill Valetine or should I say Jill Redfield are married.

Rebecca was happily looking at them and Billy was looking at her.

"Rebecca, can I talk to you for a minute?" saying this to her already breaks his heart, but he's afraid to show it.

"OK!" she sounded excited but seems to me that she is expecting the wrong thing.

"Rebecca,...I'm leaving you."

"w-w-what? WHY?"

"I can't stay here and you know it."

"Billy you've been arrested years ago, 'the organization' removed all your criminal files and besides no one will remember it anymore."

"It's still impossible to be with you, I mean it's dangerous and and they might need me."

"So your saying that 'the organization' is more important than me?" trying her best to be calm and not to cry.

"No, no I..." exhales and straightens his body "This is the last day that your gonna see Rebecca Chambers." turns away and "Goodbye."

And she just pretended that nothing happened when she faced her friends. She didn't mind about it, Why not?, Billy already left her and she was fine...or least she was OK. She already handled it before. She thinks she can do it again but little does she know that this was a different.

-the next day-

The white house was planning a celebration party to all those who worked hard for the sake of others and of course because they brought Umbrella down. The president is inviting everyone that helped.

When the night comes everyone was having fun. Everyone was enjoying the party except for Rebecca who was not in a party mood so I sat next to her chair and try to cheer her up.

"Hey! What's wrong? Everyone is having fun! Why are you here all alone."

"Nothing... I'm fine"

"Rebecca, it doesn't mean that I love heavy metal, I don't know anything about love songs. Tell me the truth."

She couldn't find the courage to tell me. She kept silent.

"You know you can tell me anything."

"...He left me...H-He said it will only be dangerous and 'the organization' needs him."

I smiled now I know how much she misses him and I simply said "He'll be back."

"H-How do you know?"

"I just know" I smiled at her then I said "Don't you think he just saying his last words to 'the organization' and then he'll come back to you."

I can see it in her face that she didn't knew it.

"I know Billy won't leave you just like that."

"I don't know...this is just no happy ending,"

Again I smiled and she has her confuse look. "Your love for him will not have a happy ending..."

And she was more confused now. I got my serious face on and said

"because your love for him never ends." and so I got up on my feet and left.

_Oceans apart day after day _  
_And I slowly go insane _  
_I hear your voice on the line _  
_But it doesn't stop the pain _

_If I see you next to never _  
_How can we say forever _

_Wherever you go _  
_Whatever you do _  
_I will be right here waiting for you _  
_Whatever it takes _  
_Or how my heart breaks _  
_I will be right here waiting for you_

_**OK If you have question or request just say so I would like to know your point of view at my story.**_


	2. Unexpected company

**_I told it this story was short, because this is actually the ending. I'm sorry but I just can make it anymore longer but if you ever want to make it longer just send me reviews._**

_Lately I'm not who I used to be  
Someone's come and taken me  
Where I don't wanna go  
If I knew exactly what i have to do  
In order to be there for you  
When you are feeling low_

_And all the things we ever wanted  
Were once yours and mine  
Now, I know we can revive it  
All the love we left_

_Everytime I kiss I feel your lips and  
Everytime I cry I see your smile and  
Everytime I close my eyes I realize that  
Everytime I hold your hands in mine  
The sweetest thing my heart could ever find  
And I have never felt this way  
__Since the day I gave your love away_

_-_After a week_-_

Rebecca was sitting a her living room...waiting for the end of the world. She heard someone knocking in the door. (I bet that you will get this person wrong.) She was always getting calls from her friends asking if she wants to go or something but she always declines the offer. She wasn't expecting anyone special but when she opened the door.

She was not expecting to see Claire crying in front of her with a small bag pack.

"What happened to you? It's already 11:00 PM!"

"I don't know what's happening Rebecca. You not with billy right now, Leon and Ada were having a quarrel, I don't even know what happened to Chris and Jill at their honeymoon and Steve having amnesia and he's changing and were not OK right now. "

"OK, OK, OK why are you here?"

"I just need a place to stay and I will leave tomorrow morning."

"Fine umm. There's and extra room next to mine you can sleep there."

"Thanks Rebecca." Hugs her and she went to the room.

Rebecca said to herself "Why is everyone having a love crisis."

-The next day-

"Hey Claire! Are you already leaving?" Rebecca talking to Claire while Claire was packing her clothes.

"Yeah! Terrasave Thing."

"Well nice to have you here Claire Bye." Hugs her.

"Bye" hugs her too.

When she left it was only a few seconds before someone else knocked again.

She gets angry a little bit "Is it visit your friends day" opens the door and her eyes widens

"Hey Rebecca!" (Yeah you got this one right.)

Billy drops his bags and gives Rebecca a nice, big, sweet hug.

"I thought you were gonna leave me."

"I can't when all of our friends are saying so." He breaks the hug and smiles at her "I'm sorry Rebecca, I thought could do it, but I realized that I really can't...without you."

"What about your so called 'organization' "

"I said my final words then I left them for good...I'm really sorry Rebecca."

"It's OK Billy, just don't do it again."

"Oh and you really need to gain weight before we got married."

"What really!" and he nods

This time she gave him a passionate kiss.

Went straight to her bedroom and you know she will loose something she owns for years.

_It's been a long long while _  
_I know I've caused you pain_  
_Living without you it's not quite the same _  
_Can we start over again_  
_I played around to long _  
_Running from end to end_  
_Took you for granted _  
_I've been such a fool_  
_Can't we start over again_

_All through my life for season_  
_No matter how far I long_  
_Always theres something_  
_Missing inside yearning to come back home _  
_You are the one i can turn _  
_To love only lights leads the way_  
_Give us this chance start over again _  
_Darling I'm coming home to stay_

_**OK that's about it for now and about the other characters story you will know their story but you'll have to wait. I hope you won't hate me for making this story short.**_

_**On the other hands there some few things involving me with Billy and Rebecca that weren't posted in this story which I will write about a few days from now. So if you ever want to find out about that little detail, you can simply find it on my profile.**_

**_Songs_**

**_Goodbye-Air Supply  
Right here waiting-Westlife  
_****_Everytime-A1  
_****_Can't we start over again-Jose Mari Chan_**


End file.
